Baelish's reaction
by romania rogue
Summary: Robb Stark et sa mère sont morts. Cette nouvelle viendra aux oreilles de Littlefinger d'une façon singulière. Et sa façon de réagir le sera tout autant...
1. Chapter 1

Les petits espions de Lord Baelish lui avaient rapporté cette réunion soudaine et imprévue du Conseil Restreint. N'étant plus Grand Argentier du Royaume, le Lord ne pouvait plus siéger au Conseil. Cependant, les sujets et les idées évoqués pendant les séances du Conseil lui parvenaient sans la moindre difficulté. Il a toujours suffit de savoir dans quelle poche il fallait glisser l'argent…

Mais pour cette réunion, dont il ignorait la cause, Lord Baelish ne savait que penser. Il aurait aimé être sur place plutôt que sur le départ vers le domaine du Val. Il discutait des derniers détails avec le capitaine de son navire quand un petit garçon vint vers lui, avec à la main une bague qu'il connaissait fort bien. Le garçon resta silencieux, tendit la bague vers une rue ombragée et d'un regard demanda au Lord de le suivre.

Baelish suivit le garçon après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de continuer le chargement. Il vit le petit homme rendre la bague à un homme encapuchonné et partir en courant ensuite. L'homme se tourna vers le Lord alors que celui-ci riait :

« Mon départ vous cause tant de chagrin qu'il vous faut venir me dire au revoir ?! Ne vous en fait pas lord Varys, je reviendrais et nos jeux de complots reprendront.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas venu vous voir pour cela Lord Baelish, répondit l'eunuque en baissant son capuchon. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Petyr sût que une chose terrible venait d'arriver car depuis des années, les regards que pouvaient échanger ces deux hommes n'étaient qu'emprunt de mépris, de haine de rage, de pitié ou parfois d'admiration. Mais aujourd'hui, la lueur dans les yeux de Varys comportait un genre nouveau de sentiment : de la compassion et de la désolation.

« Mon cher ami, vous avez sans doute appris la réunion soudaine du conseil ?

-Oui. En effet, j'en ai eu vent. En aurais je été le sujet ?

-Vous non. Mais une amie très chère à votre cœur oui. »

Un silence plana, durant lequel Lord Baelish avala difficilement sa salive. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Varys reprit la parole :

« Walder Frey a fait tuer Robb Stark lors du mariage de sa fille avec Lord Edmure Sully. Sont également morts tous ses gens, sa femme enceinte et… Catelyn Stark… »

Petyr Baelish cru que le ciel s'effondrait sur lui et que le sol s'ouvrait sous son être. Pourtant, à part une vague lueur dans ses yeux, il ne laissa rien paraître et Varys poursuivit :

« Je sais que nous ne sommes point amis, loin de là. Mais j'avais un grand respect pour Lady Stark et par respect pour vous, je préférai vous l'annoncer moi-même de manière simple. Et non aussi sordide que le roi Joffrey l'a fait au Conseil. »

Incapable de parler, Baelish ne put qu'hocher la tête. Les pensées se succédèrent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit : sa chère Cat morte ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que le lui avait on fait ? Le chagrin commençait à monter quand un éclair le frappa.

« Sansa… Est-elle au courant ? »

Varys haussa un sourcil de surprise devant l'inquiétude de Petyr pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et répondit :

« Le roi Joffrey a du lui annoncer maintenant… Il a été congédié du Conseil après avoir défié Lord Tywin… JE suppose donc que face à cet affront il est allé se … « détendre »…

-Vous avez sûrement raison… »

Devant le peu d'éloquence dont faisait preuve son ennemi/ami, Lord Varys s'avança vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« Suivez vos plans lord Baelish. Je m'assurerai avec Lord Tyrion que Lady Sansa se porte le mieux possible.

-De quels plans parlez vous, questionna l'homme en peine avec une légère étincelle dans le regard.

-Je parle de ces plans pour lesquels je suis entièrement d'accord avec votre point de vue. Et pour lesquels vous ne trouverez aucun obstacle de ma part pour empêcher la réussite de vos plans.

-C'est que vous m'y aiderez dans ce cas ?

-Ah mon cher… J'ai certes dit que je ne vous empêcherai en rien mais de là à vous aider… C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre… »

Baelish sourit malgré lui. Lord Varys et lui n'avaient jamais toujours le même point de vue, ce jour là excepté, mais son interlocuteur était comme un ami. Et le fait qu'il le taquine sur ses plans et sa stratégie pour lui changer les idées montre cette alliance amicale.

« Allez maintenant. Et ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur la dernière des Stark.

-Vous pensez que la cadette est morte ?

-Mes petits oiseaux ne l'ont pas vu depuis ce triste jour… Et pourtant ils sont un peu partout. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez le contraire ?

-Je ne suis certain de rien. »

Lord Varys comprit que Littlefinger n'en dirait pas plus. Il inclina la tête et après un dernier regard emprunt de désolation, il remit son capuchon et repartit vers le palais.

Peter se tourna vers son bateau. Il devait partir le plus rapidement possible mais…

Il prit sa décision et indiqua au capitaine qu'il reportait le départ deux heures plus tard que prévue. Accompagné de deux de ses gardes personnels, il prit le chemin des jardins du palais au pas de course.

Une fois dans les jardins, son instinct lui dicta d'aller à la terrasse où ils avaient discuté pour la dernière fois. Quand il la vit, elle était en compagnie de sa servante – Shae si ses sources étaient bonnes- et un garde venait à leur rencontre. Tout en continuant d'avancer vers la jeune femme, Petyr vit le garde s'inclinait légèrement et commençait à lui parler. Le visage de Sansa qui était déjà sur la défensive, sembla se briser sous le poids de la douleur. Baelish accéléra le pas et quand il arriva à leur niveau il entendit le garde parler sur un ton neutre :

« …Quant à votre mère, elle eut le temps de voir son fils mourir avant d'avoir…

-Il suffit, coupa Lord Baelish avec froideur.

-Mon seigneur, je dois obéir au Roi. Et il me demande de raconter en détails comment sont morts Robb et Katelyn Stark. »

Sansa eut un hoquet de terreur et de tristesse. Petyr lui lança un regard et vit la servante tenté de la réconforter.

« Considérez que cela est fait, répliqua Baelish. Maintenant partez. »

Le garde hésita puis décida finalement de se retirer.

Lord Baelish se tourna vers sa jeune protégée et s'assit à ses côtés. Shae recula pour que le Lord puisse prendre les mains de la jeune Lady Stark. Celle-ci était en larme, incapable de se contrôler, si bien que quand elle sentit les mains de Lord Baelish sur les siennes elle s'effondra sur son épaule, le prenant par reflexe dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, Petyr finit par refermer ses bras autour de Sansa alors que Shae se mettait à l'entrée de la terrasse pour vérifier qu'aucune personne ne pouvait observer la faiblesse de sa maitresse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Ma Dame, chuchota Petyr en mettant sa main sur l'arrière de son crane. »

Les pleurs de Sansa se tarirent et les yeux rouges, elle releva la tête vers lui :

« Merci Messire. »

Elle continua de le regarder puis se leva et le pria de bien vouloir l'excuser. Quand Sansa fut au niveau de Shae, elle se tourna vers cet homme, ô combien énigmatique, et lui souhaita un bon voyage avant de le remercier d'être venu.

Lord Baelish la regarda s'éloigner : elle conservait la tête haute et une démarche assurée. Lady Sansa était une femme forte, une femme du Nord, et elle était bien entourée. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il s'en retourna à son navire en se promettant une chose : la vengeance viendrait. Et elle serait libératrice autant pour lui que pour Sansa.

**Merci d'avoir ce premier OS sur Game of Thrones ! :)**

**Je sais que j'ai pris quelques libertés sur la série dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 : Petyr est parti au Val bien avant cet événement mais sa présence était nécessaire pour cet OS.**

**J'espère quand même que cet OS vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après avoir regardé pour la énième fois les 4 premières saisons de cette fabuleuse série, cette histoire m'est venue.**

**Cela se passe avant le premier chapitre que j'ai posté mais bon... **

**A vous de me dire ce que vous en penser :)**

**Bonne lecture**

Baelish reaction 2

« Ce sera tout Baelish, conclut Lord Tywin. »

Comprenant que l'entrevue était à présent terminée, Petyr Baelish se leva de son siège et s'inclina devant le maître des lieux de Castral Roc. Littlefinger s'en allait vers la porte mais se tourna vers Tywin et demanda :

« Mon Seigneur, pourriez-vous m'envoyer votre échanson avec un autre verre de ce délicieux vin ?

-Cela me semble possible. Le garde à la porte vous mènera dans une pièce où vous pourrez attendre tranquillement mes recommandations pour Hautjardin.

-Mille mercis, mon seigneur. »

Lord Baelish s'inclina à nouveau et s'en alla. Il suivit le garde dans les ruines du château regardant autour de lui s'il ne l'apercevait pas à nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif qui fut ouverte par le garde. Ce dernier se décala et laissa entrer le Lord. Il l'informa également qu'un feu avait été allumé dès son arrivée dans les murs du château.

Avec un hochement de tête silencieux, Littlefinger congédia le soldat et observa la vue qu'avait cette pièce. On y voyait la cour du château d'où une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait. Au loin, le soleil déclinait… Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pouvait supposer avec les sombres nuages qui parsemaient le ciel.

Le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte ravit le Lord. Restant cependant de marbre, il continua de faire face à la fenêtre et parla d'une voix forte :

« Entrez.

-Voici l'échanson que vous avez demandé Lord Baelish, déclara un soldat

-Bien. Laissez nous. »

Le garde s'inclina puis recula pour laisser entrer l'échanson et referma la porte derrière lui. Arya Stark était anxieuse ne sachant si Littlefinger l'avait réellement faite venir pour le vin ou pour vérifier son identité en toute discrétion du maître des lieux.

La tête basse, elle se dirigea vers la table près de la cheminée. Le Lord ne bougea pas alors que la jeune fille versait le vin dans le plus grand silence. Cela fait, elle posa la carafe encore à moitié pleine à côté du verre. Elle leva ensuite le regard vers l'homme toujours de dos et demanda en changeant sa voix :

« Ce sera tout messire ? »

Gardant le silence, Baelish se tourna pour enfin lui faire face. A la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, Arya sut qu'il l'avait reconnue. L'idée de s'enfuir en courant commença à s'imposer dans son esprit mais avant d'avoir le temps de l'appliquer, Lord Baelish déclara :

« Votre sœur et votre mère seront ravies de vous savoir vivante et en bonne santé. »

Piquée par la curiosité, Arya leva un sourcil interrogateur. Petyr sourit et s'approcha afin de s'installer sur le fauteuil près de la table.

« Dès mon retour à la capitale, je rapporterai à votre sœur que je vous ai vue. Elle sera satisfaite d'apprendre que vous êtes toujours aussi… débrouillarde.

-Vous ne me dénoncerez donc pas ?

-Non, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Pourquoi ? insista Arya. »

Baelish eut un sourire amusé. Cette jeune fille était aussi sauvage et rebelle que ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Selon moi, vous et votre douce sœur ne serez mieux, si ce n'est bien, qu'une fois réunies.

-Vous pourriez nous réunir en me dénonçant à Lord Tywin, contra cependant Arya.

-Il est vrai. Mais une fois à la capitale, car ce serait là-bas que Lord Tywin vous enverrait, vous causeriez tant de problèmes avec votre caractère rebelle que vous finiriez par être tuée. Et cela, je ne le souhaite pas. »

Arya ne put retenir un sourire. Littlefinger n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Se retrouver dans le même endroit que Cersei ou Joffrey serait dangereux pour eux et pour elle… Enfin surtout pour eux !

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi dans ce cas ?

-En étant si bien placée auprès de Lord Tywin, je suppose que vous avez dû apprendre la mort de Lord Renly, le plus jeune frère de feu le Roi Robert ? »

Arya hocha positivement la tête et Baelish poursuivit :

« Sa jeune épouse, ne l'étant que devant les dieux, souhaite cependant être reine. La présenter à Joffrey ferait libérer votre sœur de son engagement de mariage. Et si cela est avéré, je ferai en sorte d'emmener Sansa avec moi quand je devrai me rendre auprès de votre tante, Lady Aryn, aux Eyrié dans le Val.

-Vous me parlez de Sansa et non de moi, s'agaça la jeune Stark.

-Pour vous, je ne ferai que me taire au sujet de votre identité aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient vous nuire. Le reste, ce sera à vous de le mettre en œuvre.

-Le reste, répéta Arya sans comprendre.

-Vous enfuir et vous rendre par vos propres moyens aux Eyrié. Une fois votre sœur et vous réunies je m'emploierai à vous ramener toutes les deux auprès de votre mère ou chez vous à Winterfell selon la tournure des évènements de la guerre qui nous entoure. »

Arya ne put cacher sa surprise. Le peu qu'elle savait sur Littlefinger était son ambition sans limite et son absence quasi-entière d'humanité. Alors pourquoi son sort et celui de Sansa ne le laissaient-ils pas indifférent ?

Arya ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander mais Baelish la devança en déclarant :

« Vous devriez retourner auprès de Lord Tywin. Et remerciez-le pour le vin. »

Ainsi congédiée, Arya Stark se recula jusqu'à la porte sans le quitter des yeux, tentant de déchiffrer cet homme qui lui semblait alors ô combien complexe… Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle le remercia simplement et dès qu'il eut légèrement incliné la tête, elle quitta la pièce.

Baelish laissa son regard se porter sur les flammes de la cheminée et ses pensées divaguèrent. La douce Sansa allait être soulagée de savoir sa jeune sœur en vie. Et cette information donnerait un nouveau niveau de confiance entre elle et le Grand Argentier.

Il allait être temps de passer à la prochaine phase de son plan pour pimenter le jeu des trônes.


End file.
